


Lessons Misguided

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2020 [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cock Shrinkage, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Other, Samelch | Tentacle Creature - Freeform, Tentaclween, TheKingdomofShipping, tentacle creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's TombThe Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. Stone Server)[Limited]
Relationships: Samelch | Tentacle Creature/Chrome
Series: Tentaclween 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949806
Kudos: 4
Collections: Samelch | Tentacle Creature Features (tentaclween)





	Lessons Misguided

Ever since he was a little boy, Chrome always been self-conscious about a lot of things as he grew up. He knew it was because he different from the others in the village. Always finding interest in the things he found all over the place. Having a sense of wonder in the things he found in the world that surrounded them. It was just that either. It was also the body his well. Catching himself comparing himself to the other males within the village. Wondering if he would ever be good for Ruri, the love of his life, once he found a way to cure her sickness. He was not as strong as Magma or Kinro, was not a craftsman like Kaseki, not as smart as Senku, or was not a great fisherman or gatherer. He could not even hunt. All he could do was keep himself at the outer edges of the village while he tried the best he does to help. Enjoy the wonders of science while he could.

Besides these faults he finds himself with, Chrome knew he change them all by working hard and bettering himself. Which he tried to do so every day while he worked with everyone to help Senku with the kingdom of science. Though there was one final part he could not change no matter how he wished it. It was the fact his cock was much smaller than the rest of the males in the area. He was even slightly smaller than Ginro, the village coward, and that was shameful. As Magma would say to him many times. During the few times they bath as a group to protect one another. Which would cause him to bath further away from the others and less often than them. He knew he could not be bothered by those words, but they still influenced him. Dark thoughts of him wondering if he makes Ruri, or any of the girls in the village, happy should she decided she wanted him. There were many times he was not even satisfied when he played with himself. Finishing all to quickly whenever he was alone. Which was good at times when he had little time before Senku returned to the hut. Not that it mattered now as he looked at the village not too far off in the distance. It casted in the orange glow of a large bon fire as the villagers surrounded it with lots of food. Reminding Chrome why he was even thinking about this in the first place. **Bellerose**.

A holiday linked to a time of the year where many of them would pair up for either marriage or some form of coupling. All to bolster the numbers of the village. Even though the last few years did not produce any children. The fun of this holiday still happened in the hopes someone would become pregnant. Even if a few males paired with other males and female with female. It would look like none were still ready for a child yet. Once again, Chrome stayed away from such festivities. Even though he had the chance with Ruri this time since she had recovered from the sickness plaguing her. He knew she would love him no matter the faults he had. It was just this one was a little bit different than the rest of the males in the village. That he could not satisfy her like the others could. It was such thoughts like these that summoned something this holiday was also known for.

One that, In the inky blackness underneath the hut of Chrome, ripped open a portal between theirs and his dimensions. This silent black slit that opened this space between to allow tentacles of jet black to shot out to lunge at the unsuspecting scientist. Appendages wrapping around arms, legs, and mouth before dragging him under the hut. Muffled screams coming from Chrome as he soon disappeared into the darkness. A darkness that hid the ripping of clothing by another set of arms. All to just gain access to the hidden crotch so it does what it wanted. A desire to teach the young scientist some form of lesson. That was by letting a black tentacle coat a thin layer of orange glowing slime it started to seep out from the end. This slime effects were fast acting as it drugged the body through the pores. Chrome could feel his little organ tingle, twitch, and grow hard from the substance. To be quickly overwhelmed by a new sensation. One that consisted of his penis shrinking as the pleasurable tingling spread. Stopping when the shaft he had was nothing more than a short, fat stubby thing that made the head look like a mushroom cap.

An arm soon replaced the empty space between the legs to scrap its scaly skin against the shrunken, erect cock and balls. Moving back and forth as the nub to send jolts of pleasure through out the lean body. Tiny scales nipping at the flesh but never cutting. Feeling more like little bites as they tug at it. Chrome whined as his legs folded. Having never experienced something like this before. Unconsciously thrusting downward so the arm grind against his crotch roughly. He knew there should be some form of fear running his mind right now. Should be trying to escape but found that he could not fight against the urge. Instead wanting more. He had enough sense to think it might be whatever the creature had given him. That thought was quickly washed away when his body felt as if fire was going through his body. A few more arms had joined to grope at the inner part of his thighs. Using their scales to bite and grind against the sensitive skin. Doing do when the large amount of precum dulled the sensation of the first arm after coating the arm in the thin, wet layer.

More having gone to the chest to do the same to the perky nipples. Pushing them back and forth while it tugs at them. Enjoying the fact that it had this brief amount of time to play with them. A muffled cry came from Chrome as semen splashed against the tentacle. Coating the top of the arm with thick substance. Tears pricking at his eyes when jet and jet left him. Finally slowing down then stopping after a minute or two. Sensitive cock going back its original size. A pleased growl came from the portal when this happened. Samelch gently placed Chrome back down on the ground so it could let Chrome go. Tentacle rubbing a cheek as they disappeared. Leaving Chrome alone to think of why this had happened. To see the reason this was even done.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)  
> [The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. Stone Server)](https://discord.gg/jk8bgVK)[Limited]


End file.
